1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus, and particularly relates to an air bag module including means for securing an inflator in a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision by inflating an air bag to restrain the vehicle occupant. The air bag is inflated by inflation fluid from an air bag inflator that is contained in a housing with the air bag. In some air bag modules, a retainer connected with the housing engages the inflator at a location on the side of the inflator opposite the air bag. When so located, the retainer is accessible from the outside of the housing.